


The Obligatory Sickfic: Dr Strange and Dr Stark

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Snark, Stan Lee Cameo, sassy cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: When Stephen gets sick Tony takes it upon himself to heal the doctor.Looks like it's about 20 fics per page so to make my own page worth of ironstrange i'll need to write twenty fics total... hmmmmmmm… welp, keep sending in the ideas and together we can do it!





	The Obligatory Sickfic: Dr Strange and Dr Stark

Tony had gotten up, made and eaten breakfast, and made about thirty three laps around the living room and Stephen wasn’t even up yet. That was not normal. He went outside to get the mail, deciding to let Stephen sleep. He deserved sleep, he worked so hard. Tony walked outside, still in his pajamas with no shoes on. 

“Hello, do you know the way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art?” asked an old man.

“Huh? Oh sure,” Tony said, “It’s here, on fifth Avenue,” Tony said, pointing to the man’s map. 

“Thank you mister.. Uh?”

“Stark,” he said.

“Thank you,” he said again. “If you’re ever in Los Angeles look me up. My name’s Stan Lee.”

“Sure thing,” Tony said, grabbing his mail and turning away. He walked back into the house and placed the mail on the counter. He walked around and looked at the clock on the stove. It was noon. It was noon and early bird, drinking tea at five am every damn day like clock work Stephen Strange was still asleep. He walked to the bed and looked at Stephen, who was sleeping. “Stephen? Love?” he asked, touching his shoulder. “Are you alright?” Stephen looked up to him, dark circles under his eyes making him look like a raccoon. He closed his eyes for a moment.

“I’m.. I’m alright,” Stephen said. He looked and sounded absolutely horrible.

“Stephen you’re not alright.”

“I think I’ve just got a cold,” he said softly, coughing. 

“Stephen relax, let me take care of you.”

“Take care of me?”

“You’re sick,” Tony said. “You should now that, you’re a doctor.” Stephen sighed. 

“I’ve got stuff to do.”

“I’ll tell Wong-”

“Don’t-” Tony and Stephen both knew that Wong would agree with Tony and say that Stephen should stay in bed. When Stephen got sick Wong freaked out and put him on quarantine and forced him to stay in his bed for the rest of the week at least. 

“I will,” Tony insisted. “But I’ll take care of you and he’ll take care of the magic stuff and you’ll get better and be back at it tomorrow… unless you’d rather he take care of you?” Tony offered. Stephen glared at him with all his strength, which wasn’t much. 

“Fine.” Tony moved Stephen gently from the bed to the couch with the help of the cloak of levitation. He rested there. Tony got a thermometer and took Stephen's temperature as he complained that the thermometers for generic use weren’t accurate and that he didn’t have a fever. 

“I’m making you chicken noodle soup,” said Tony. “And some tea.” Stephen didn’t complain about that. He rested his head on the couch as the cloak gently rubbed his shoulders and face. Tony brought the soup and tea to Stephen. “Leave him alone,” Tony said, swatting at the cloak. It wrapped all the way around his face defensively. “Can you hold the tea for him?” he asked the cloak. The cloak took the tea and held it, leaving Stephen be. Tony rubbed a hand through his hair and the cloak jealousy swatted him. “I’m waking him up,” he hissed quietly. “Stephen? Honey?” Stephen looked up at him from where he was wrapped in the cloak. He took a spoonful of soup and put it to Stephen’s lips.

“I can feed myself, Tony,” he said angrily. 

“I know you can, Stephen,” Tony said. “Just let me play doctor.” Stephen sighed and relented, letting Tony feed him the soup. They both knew that the issue was that the less energy Stephen had the weaker his hands became and the more he dropped things. The last thing Tony wanted was for Stephen to drop hot soup on himself and hurt himself. He was already sick, he didn’t need to be burnt by soup. He kissed Stephen’s cheek.

“Tony don’t do that you’ll get sick,” Stephen told him. 

“You’re worth it,” he said, kissing Stephen again. “Besides it’s just your cheek.” He noticed that Stephen’s feet were sticking out from under the cloak. “Hold this, cloak,” Tony said, passing it the soup. It held the soup and gave Stephen some of the tea, holding his head up gently. Tony got a blanket and put it on Stephen’s cold feet. He turned to get the soup and then the cloak of levitation flicked the other blanket off. “Wh..?” He put the blanket back on and the cloak repeated itself, more dramatically by throwing the blanket. 

“Are you jealous?” Stephen said, almost laughing at the cloak’s antics. Stephen nearly laughing made him put the blanket back on in various ways as the cloak knocked it off. Stephen watched it, entertained by the little back and forth. Normally he wouldn’t be so easily entertained by something so stupid, which further proved to Tony that he was sick. 

“ _ Please  _ cloak,” Tony said, looking at it. The cloak begrudgingly placed the blanket on Stephen’s feet. 

“The blanket’s not alive,” Stephen told the cloak. The cloak settled down.

“A jealous cloak,” Tony said, pinching it gently. The cloak fluttered and wrapped tighter around Stephen. Tony had no idea what that meant but hope it was good. 

 

He hoped it wasn’t his soup that had made Stephen throw up, but something had. He stayed by Stephen’s side, holding his side and patting his back. 

“Oh gods.. What even..?” Stephen coughed. Tony rubbed his back and held him close. 

“Are you alright?” Tony asked him. Stephen gripped the toilet again and wretched.

“Do I look alright?” Stephen said.

“How are you snarky while throwing up?” asked Tony. 

“You’re snarky while getting close to death,” said Stephen. “I can be snarky while thro-” Stephen was  interrupted by more gagging. 

 

It was a few hours before Tony could convince him to eat more soup, but he knew he had to so he would have something to throw up next time he got sick.

“Oh my god, is he always this clingy?” Tony asked, showing him more of the near constant texts from Wong, who listed a thousand different things that it could potentially be, from food poisoning to an ancient curse. Tony insisted again and again that it was a stomach bug to no avail.

“He pretends not to care, but he does,” Stephen said. 

“A little too much it seems.” 

 

The next day Stephen felt a hundred times better, and got up early as he did normally. He made them both breakfast, put Tony’s in the microwave, and made himself some tea. Then he heard shuffling. At six in the morning. Tony walked out of the bedroom, covered in blankets and walked to the bathroom. Never get out of bed until ten stay up until three in the morning Tony. At six. He walked to Tony’s side, using a healing rune to help him feel better.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sick,” Tony said.

“Hmm I think you must have gotten it off of me,” Stephen said. Tony glared up at him. “What?”

“No ‘I told you so’?”

“I mean I did, but I was going to wait until you felt better to say it.”

“Fine,” he said, “You were right.” 

“Well, looks like it’s my turn to play nurse. I’ll tell Rhodey.”

“Don’t you dare.” 

“I will. But I’ll take care of you.. Unless you rather he..?”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me when I’m sick.” 

“I can’t believe you’re still snarky when you’re sick.” 

 


End file.
